


Honey and Vinegar

by spiciest_author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Jesse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Hanzo is a dweeb, M/M, Mentions of Sex, also a passing mention of catcalling, but they're very light, omega hanzo, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiciest_author/pseuds/spiciest_author
Summary: Hanzo Shimada presented as an omega a few weeks after his twelfth birthday. In the 26 years since he has been asked as a mate two hundred and eighty-three times. This, then, would be the two-hundredth, eighty-fourth time an alpha had tried to win him over.It is the first time Hanzo has actually considered accepting.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> BIG thanks to a bunch of people on the SAOA discord for helping me, I LOVE u guys, esp Pix for suggesting this title.  
> This is my first Big Fic and it's going to have one or two more chapters, not sure exactly, but stay tuned! I'm hoping to update within the week.
> 
> Edit: just noticed a typo

Hanzo Shimada presented as an omega a few weeks after his twelfth birthday. In the 26 years since he has been asked as a mate two hundred and eighty-three times. Some of those times were elaborate courtships from important sons and daughters of other clans. Others were more simple offerings of gifts and poetry that made Hanzo feel like he was supposed to be traded off for hairclips and bad haikus. Most of the times were shouted from across the street from alphas who had no business acting like they were so exceptional an omega would agree to their aggressive attempts. This, then, would be the two-hundredth, eighty-fourth time an alpha had tried to win him over.

  
It is the first time Hanzo has actually considered accepting.

  
Jesse McCree is not a Hollywood alpha. He is not pale or hyper-muscular or unnecessarily aggressive. He does not have artfully tousled hair or brooding eyes or a little house by a lake (although he apparently has a little cabin in the woods of northern Washington). He has also never offered Hanzo a hairclip, a poem, an empire, or “a great knot”.  
Instead, Jesse shows his love almost by accident. He makes Hanzo some truly exceptional brownies. He makes sure to set aside dinner for him when he doesn’t feel up to eating with everyone. He sits next to Hanzo on the kitchen floor at three in the morning when the past comes back to haunt his dreams. And most recently, when Hanzo’s heat hits him nearly a month early, he washes all of Hanzo’s pajamas and sweaters, gathers snacks and Gatorade, and helps him get cozy in his nest. He even comes two days in to gather all the damp and sticky fabric, replace it with clean ones, and put the gross stuff in the wash. He also drops off a couple of bath bombs, because Hanzo once mentioned he liked to take baths during his heat and Jesse, somehow, remembered that.

  
Hanzo has to admit it is getting harder to fulfill the promise he made to swear off alphas forever. Jesse is just… nice. He is kind and gentle and laps up any attention Hanzo gives him like it’s a gift. Never in his life has Hanzo seen an alpha act unentitled to his time. He’s having a bit of a crisis over it. He needs a second opinion, which has him pulling out his phone to text his brother. Genji had good advice, despite (or perhaps because of) his wild youth.

Hanzo: genji are you busy. I need to talk to you.  
Genji: im not doing anything  
Genji: want me 2 go 2 ur room  
Hanzo: yes  
Genji: k give me 5

The knock on his door comes about 3 minutes after Genji’s text. Hanzo gets up to open it, but it hisses open without his help. Genji is dressed for “chilling”, as he’d put it, down most of his armor and up a tee that declares him a “hummus hero”.  
“Where did you get that?” asked Hanzo. Genji glances down at the shirt he’s wearing.  
“Fuck if I know,” he admitted. “Some tourist trap somewhere, probably. What’s up?”  
Hanzo waves him deeper into the room. It would be very awkward if someone came by and overheard that a grown man was having an issue with a… crush? Genji throws himself on Hanzo’s bed while Hanzo takes the desk chair like an adult.

  
"I wanted to ask you about Jesse," Hanzo said. "What is he like?"  
"Jesse as in... McCree?" asked Genji.  
"Do we know another one?"  
"I thought you guys were friends," Genji replied, puzzled.  
"We are!"  
"Then why are you asking me what he's like? Do you not know your own friend?"  
"Wh-- of course I know him! I meant... what is he like as an alpha?" Hanzo asked.  
"Why would I know about what he's liOH, MY GOD, YOU WANT TO FUCK HIM!" Genji gasped, pointing an accusatory finger at his brother.  
"I don't want to fuck him!" Hanzo insisted. "Or, I don't just want to fuck him. I... I think he's cute. And nice. And I think he's courting me and I think I want to accept? I don't know, Genji, I'm so confused. I hated when alphas courted me. Why am I okay with this?" Hanzo asked, throwing up his hands.  
"Well, Jesse's a normal person-- cowboy hat notwithstanding-- so, y'know, that might be a factor." Genji shrugged.  
"What do you mean, 'a normal person'?" asked Hanzo.  
"He's not some creep yelling on the street or some half-noble kid trying to buy you? He's just a normal guy, and he's a pretty good one, too. But I'm confused about something here: is he courting you or not?" Genji asked.  
Hanzo told him about the things Jesse had done for him in the past. Genji's eyes widen a little more after every addition until Hanzo mentions what Jesse had done that morning.

  
\--  
"Hey, Han. Late night, huh?"  
The mission had actually ended early, but it was nearly halfway around the world from the Watchpoint, and a severe rainstorm had delayed the flight for several hours. Hanzo hadn't gotten to bed until 4:02. He's not certain if Jesse is actually talking or if he's just imagining it. He responds. Probably.  
"Yeah, I getcha. Made ya the tea ya drink in the mornin'. Figured you'd need it," he said, putting the steaming cup in front of Hanzo. "Also, I got some chocolate yesterday. Went shoppin' and I thought you'd like some." He offers up the slightly-crushed bar, putting it next to the tea. "Anyways, 'm supposed to be in the range early today. I'll see you later, aight?" And with that, he pats Hanzo's shoulder and strolls away.  
\--

  
"So that's... everything," sighed Hanzo. "What do you think?"  
Genji stares at him with his mouth open for several seconds.  
"Hanzo, you... beautiful idiot," said Genji. "You've been gushing about this man for twenty minutes and you're... not sure if you like him? Really?"  
"No! I... ok, I like him. A lot. It's hard to accept that," Hanzo mumbled. "But do you think he likes me?" Genji rolls his eyes.  
"He's in love with you, Hanzo. Anybody could see that." Hanzo smiles slightly before noticing Genji's frown.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Why is it hard to accept that you like someone?" Genji replied.  
"It's-- I-- I don't want to be mated, Genji. It's frightening. And I don't want someone thinking they have control over me. Am I supposed to fight them all the time just so I can make my own choices?" Hanzo sighed. "I don't know that it's worth it."  
"Hanzo, you've been out of the house for ten years and you still have their crap in your head?" Genji asked. "McCree changed your sheets during your heat just to be nice. I don't think lording over you would even cross his mind."

  
Hanzo fidgets a little, twisting his hands together.  
"Do you think I should tell him?" "What, that you super love him and want to have a zillion of his babies? Yeah. Heck, he'll probably ask you to lord over him."  
"You are a terrible brother," Hanzo huffed, shoving his hand onto Genji's face to muffle the "he's probably into it" Genji had started saying.  
"But yeah, tell him. I'm sure he'll be thrilled." Genji said after he managed to stop laughing.  
"Okay. We were going to train together today. I'll tell him after," Hanzo agreed.  
"When you're all sweaty? Ew, no, tell him before. Then you weirdos can shoot romantically or whatever it is you do." Genji hauled himself off the bed, giving Hanzo a nudge on his shoulder. "Listen, if he messes with you, let me know, ok? I'll talk to him."  
"Talk?"  
"Yeah. Have a nice, civil debate." Genji raised his arms. "Here's Civility, and here's Debate," he added, lifting his fists with the words.  
"I can take care of myself," Hanzo said. "But I appreciate the offer."  
"I'm here for you," replied Genji, walking to the door. "But seriously, I will fuck him up,"  
Hanzo shoos him away, laughing.

  
\--  
Hanzo: hey  
Hanzo: can we talk tomorrow before we train  
Hanzo: nothing bad  
...  
...  
...


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been, like, a DAY and I wrote ch 2?? Wild. There may be another chapter, I really like this AU. It... may be spicy? I doubt it though. Enjoy this one!

Hanzo: genji will you take care of stormbow if I give it to you in my will

Genji: yeah?

Genji: I mean obviously I would

Genji: but its like midnight why are u asking me this

Hanzo: I’m going to DIE genji

Genji: … is this abt mccree

Genji: why are you like this 

\---

Hanzo is having a rough morning. He nearly drops his teacup and spills water on the counter while trying to pour it. He nearly burns his hands on the stove and he drops an egg on the floor. His hands are shaking so badly, he cannot pick up a spoon. The stress is so intense, he doesn’t hear the other person coming into the kitchen. 

“Howdy,” said McCree, directly behind him. Hanzo jumped, slamming his hands down on the cutlery drawer hard enough to make it crack loudly. _What is wrong with me_ , Hanzo thought. _I’m such an idiot why did I think he liked me I am the last omega anybody would want why did I—_

“Hanzo?” 

_Think this would work—_

“Hanzo!” 

He’s on the floor. When did that happen? He can hear his panicked breathing rasping through his lungs. His eyes dart around the kitchen before settling on the figure in front of him. The figure—person? —is touching him, holding his arms gently. It’s Jesse, of course, Jesse had been behind him.  
“Han, are you okay?”   
Hanzo nodded slowly, breathing slowing down slightly.  
“Do you need to see the medic?”  
“No,” Hanzo whispered, panting slightly. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and he blinked hard to chase them away. 

“Aright,” said Jesse, carefully pulling away. “Sit tight a lil, okay?” He gets up and starts putting things away, cleaning the egg Hanzo dropped and offering him a glass of water with a straw. Hanzo sips at it. After a few minutes of soft clattering and water running, Jesse sits down next to him. 

“One o’ the first weeks I was here,” he said, staring straight forward, “I was so nervous about everythin’ I dropped an entire gallon jug of milk on the floor in front o’ my commander. Now this man wore nothin’ but black, so ‘m sure you can imagine that the milk that exploded all over him was not a good look. Thought that man was gonna kill me.” He chuckled. “But he just sighed ‘nd told me I better sit down before I broke much else, mopped it up, and that was that. No harm done ‘cept we had an extra load of laundry.”

Hanzo took another small sip of water. He likes Jesse’s voice, low and rumbly. 

“So, uh, y’know. No need to feel bad about droppin’ stuff. We’re all a lil messed up,” he said, shrugging slightly. “But… is something wrong? Ya said ya needed ta talk to me.” He added.   
Hanzo stared at his cup, playing with the straw.   
“I… had a question for you. And I am not certain which answer would make me feel better,” he admitted.   
“Ain’t that just the way?” Jesse asked. “You ask me when yer ready, an’ I’ll be honest with you.”  
“I know you will,” said Hanzo. They sat in silence for a while, Hanzo taking more sips of his water.   
“Are—have you been… courting me?” he asked. Jesse is quiet for several moments.

“I have been,” he admitted. “Does that bother you?”  
“No,” Hanzo said quickly. “I just don’t understand. Why? I am a poor example of an omega. I am not small, or soft; I fight as a job. I can’t really cook beyond what keeps me alive. Would you not prefer someone… more appealing?”  
Jesse frowns at that, reaching out to grab Hanzo’s hand.   
“I’m courtin you because I like you, Han. Yer tough and brave and always tryin’ to make things right with yer brother. Real cute, too. And yer small to me,” he added, “in case ya need me to like ya for some textbook reason.” Hanzo laughed a little at that. Jesse grinned softly. “So ‘m guessin’ y’ don’t mind it?”   
“Mind?” asked Hanzo. “No, I—I was asking because I wanted to accept your courtship.”

“Really?” gasped Jesse. If he had a tail it would be wagging.   
“Yes, really. But Jesse… I am not going to change because of this. I am not interested in becoming some docile housepet,” he said.  
“Ya wanna tell that to yer massive blanket pile?” Jesse asked, laughing at Hanzo’s _hey!_ of protest. “But really, Han, I ain’t about to start askin’ you to change. ‘S real disrespectful, thinkin’ you should get all different for me. Plus, I ain’t real keen on gettin’ stabbed by you an’ yer brother.”   
“It is good to know you have some sort of survival instinct,” Hanzo said. The little smile on his face had been growing steadily.   
"Had to be a lil' more than luck keepin' me goin' this far," Jesse agreed.   
"Only a little," Hanzo replied.

\--

The next week has Hanzo wondering if he was clear enough about what "not going to change" meant. He hadn't changed, certainly, but Jesse? Well, Jesse seems to have taken "accepted" as permission to dote over Hanzo every minute of the day. Hanzo finds breakfast, lunch, and dinner made for him just about every day. His bow-kit is never short or low any supply. The entirety of his closet has been pressed, folded, and sorted. The sheets even have little sachets of lavender and cedar between them. 

 

Hanzo's a little sick of it.

 

He corners Jesse in the laundry room one day, where he's folding an assortment of colored fabrics. Jesse perks up when he spots him. 

 

"Hey darlin!" he said, putting down a neatly folded square.   
"I can take care of my FUCKING self," Hanzo snarled. Jesse blinks at him in surprise, nearly dropping another serape.  
"Don't doubt it," he replied carefully, putting the serape down. "But I don't right know what yer talkin' 'bout." Hanzo huffs in exasperation.   
"Really?" he snaps. "I know you're not stupid, Jesse."  
"I appreciate that, Han, but I'm bein' honest here. I dunno why you're tellin' me this."  
"The cooking. My laundry. My supplies," he listed, lifting a finger for each item. "You've been doing everything for me! I don't need to be coddled! I am not a child!" He snapped, fixing Jesse with a glare. Jesse shrunk under his gaze.

"Haven't been coddlin' you," he mumbled, eyes downcast. "I was just... y'know, provin' m'self."  
"Proving yourself," Hanzo repeated flatly.   
"Yeah, y'know, showin' you that all the stuff I did wasn't just for courtship." Jesse replied, still uncomfortable. "'S what I was taught, make sure yer omega knows you can take care of them. If-- if you need to!" he added hastily as Hanzo's glare intensified. "Don't y'all do that?"  
"No," Hanzo said slowly. "When an omega accepts a courtship, they assure the alpha they made a good choice. Cook, clean... do everything you're doing, really." Hanzo frowns slightly. "I... may have been a little aggressive. I'm sorry, Jesse. I am... more than a little afraid of becoming the sort of omega I was "supposed" to be, growing up," he sighed. 

"I get that," said Jesse. "I just figured, since you were okay with everythin' before, ampin' it up a lil' wasn't a big deal. But I shoulda asked."  
"Yes," agreed Hanzo. "But I should have thought about this first. If you tried to court me by making me dinner and fantastic brownies, this is to be expected." Jesse grinned widely. "What?"  
"Ya think they're fantastic?" he asked.   
"I do," said Hanzo. "I can taste the love in them."  
"That ain't love, darlin, it's butter," Jesse replied cheerily. "We okay, then?"

"We are. But please tone it down a little. You are welcome to bake me more things, though." Hanzo teased. He picked up the slightly crumpled serape Jesse had put down earlier.   
"I can do that," agreed Jesse. "A-- darlin, that's mine!" he protested, as Hanzo swung the serape around himself.  
"Come by this evening and you can get it back," he said, giving Jesse a light kiss on the cheek. " _Late_ this evening."  
"Sure," Jesse replied weakly, watching Hanzo stroll out of the laundry room like this was something that happened all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally HERE! Thank you guys for editing the gorbage this thing was in the beginning!!!

Jesse has never actually been to Hanzo’s room before. After all, an omega’s nest was a borderline sacred space. Should he shower before he showed up? Hanzo had said to come “late”, but what exactly did that mean? Were they going to… do… anything? What exactly was Hanzo’s stance on jeans. Jesse stared at his closet. Maybe he should send a text. But if he did, then Hanzo would think he was an idiot that couldn’t dress himself. He was an adult. He could go see his boyfriend without a heart attack. Probably.

What if Hanzo breaks up with him because he looks stupid.

_Okay, relax. He saw the BAMF belt and he still agreed to date you._ Jesse thought, still going over his closet. _Just wear something… normal. Unless the BAMF belt is what he likes? If I don’t wear jeans, I don’t need a belt. Problem solved._ Jesse starts digging through his sweats before he groans and puts them down. _What if he thinks that’s too casual? Fuck. Wait, can I wear flannel with sweats or is that weird?_

He’s never dating anyone he likes ever again.

Well, if asking Hanzo what to wear wasn’t an option, then he’d just have to ask the next best person. 

Jesse: plz tell hanzo i have to break up w him  
Genji: Since when are you two dating?????  
Jesse: uh since like last week but   
Genji: WHAT DID HE DO?!  
Jesse: nothing its all me ok

Jesse jumps slightly when his phone rings and Genji’s face fills the screen.

“Uh, hey?”

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?” Genji snarls. Jesse holds the phone away from his face to protect his ears. It works a little.  
“Nobody did nothin’! He told me to “come over” and I’m havin’ a heart attack cause I don’t know what to wear, and he’s gonna think I’m a dumbass, so please tell him I’m real sorry but I can’t do this,” Jesse explains frantically. There’s a few moments of silence before Genji bursts out laughing.   
“Are you serious? Just wear some sweats or something!”   
“But what if he thinks I’m being to casual? I don’t wanna seem forward.”  
“I know for a fact Hanzo has a dragon onesie. You cannot be too casual in his room.” Genji struggles to get the words out through his laughter.   
“I DON’T WANNA BE RUDE!”   
“Just put on some comfy pants and go hang out with your boyyyyyyyfrieeeeeend,” Genji teased. “But if you touch him I will kill you.”   
“Gen--” Jesse starts, but Genji had already hung up. Okay. So, nice sweats, a decent shirt. A shower for sure, and some snacks. It’ll be fine. Fun, even. 

He knocks on Hanzo’s door at 9:15 pm, which in his mind is late but not so late he’d risk Hanzo sleeping. The door slides open smoothly. He hasn’t taken two steps in before he hears a growl. Right, no shoes. He carefully pulls his boots off, but he gets another growl as he steps closer.

“I, uh. I brought some cookies,” he says, lifting the plate. The growling stops. _The dragon is sated_ , Jesse thinks. He walks to the elaborate, cozy nest Hanzo had set up. Ideally, an omega’s nest would be sunk into the floor in order to form a pit of soft things. Hanzo has a bed pressed against the wall with a tall headboard that lets him cram pillows, blankets, and Jesse’s stolen serape against 3 sides. 

“Come on,” said Hanzo, gesturing to the bed. Jesse perches nervously on the edge, but Hanzo pulls him in deeper. He takes the cookies from Jesse and wraps the serape around his shoulders. Hanzo snuggles in next to him.

It was… nice. Hanzo sighed softly as he got comfortable. _Real nice_ , Jesse thought. He watched the cookies disappear and tried to hold back a laugh. Hanzo’s sweet tooth was a force to be reckoned with.

“I’m keeping that,” Hanzo said, waving a hand to the serape. “You’re borrowing it. I just want your scent on it.”   
“Why did ya get one right outta the wash, then?” Jesse asked.  
“Because I know you get them all gross and sweaty on missions! And I wanted the blue one, it matches my décor better,”   
“Course. ‘s all about the aesthetic, ain’t in?”  
“Well, you can’t expect me to have an ugly nest,” Hanzo said, fluffing a pillow to prove his point.   
“I can, ‘till you kick me out,” Jesse replied with a soft laugh. Hanzo frowned, looking insulted, then frowned _harder_ and looked insulted for an entirely different reason. 

“Jesse McCree,” he hissed dangerously, “are you _insulting my alpha_?” 

“Well, I-- I am your-- kinda?” Jesse stuttered.   
“I will _not_ tolerate anybody saying anything against you,” Hanzo said, poking Jesse lightly. “Including yourself. You are a fantastic addition to my nest. And I like you very much, so don’t make me fight you.”  
“Aw, Han, I don’t mean it like that. Jus’ sayin’ I don’t got much ta offer ya. I mean, how many alphas try to woo their intended with tea n’ arrowheads? Didn’t even give ya a formal courtship gift.” 

“I once had an alpha offer me a castle as a courtship gift,” Hanzo said absently. 

“Well, that what I’m talkin’ a-- a _castle_?!” Jesse spluttered. “Ya traded a castle for cake?!”  
“They are very good cakes,” Hanzo laughed. “No, this alpha... well, he was appalled I practice archery. He said it was very “unomegan” and would ruin my figure. I was meant to look soft and nurturing. Personally, I think he just didn’t want an omega to look more “alpha” than he did. One of his many failings, but certainly a troubling one.”   
“But ya love archery! So what if ya ain’t all squishy from it. How about he gets all soft n’ shit, balance things out, since that matters so much t’ him, apparently.” Jesse huffed, crossing his arms in a passionate fit of chivalry. 

“That’s what I traded the castle for,” Hanzo said, smiling softly.

“Huh?”  
“It’s not about the _gifts_ , Jesse. It’s-- you’re the first alpha that ever made me feel like a _person_ , not some prize to be won and displayed. None of those idiots would have stayed up with me-- in the middle of the night!-- because I had a nightmare, or made sure there was dinner for me if I came home late. They didn’t care about _me_ , Jesse.”  
“Buncha dumbasses, y’ask me. Yer a treasure,” Jesse pulled Hanzo into a hug hard enough to drag him half onto his lap. “An’ not half-buried, yard sale, pawn shop treasure. Real treasure. Dragon-guarded shit. I’m serious!” he insisted as Hanzo started laughing. “Hell, I’d fight a dragon for ya. Not that you’d need me to, but I would, if ya wanted.”

“I appreciate that.”   
“Ain’t nothin’. ‘S what I’m here for-- actually, what am I here for?”  
“Hm?”  
“You, uh. You invited me over. D’ya want me to just keep sittin’ under this serape for ya? I can do that but--”  
“No!” Hanzo said, wide-eyed. He waved his hands almost frantically, as if trying to clear the words from the air. “Oh, Jesse, I’m sorry. I.. was… trying to invite you to stay the night… except I didn’t really think about it. I was kind of nervous. I didn’t realize there would be… time… between you being here and you staying here. I am not very good at this.” he mumbled, voice softening as he went on. 

“Don’t gotta throw a party for me, sugar. Jus’ put on a movie and let’s cuddle.”  
“Rather forward of you, I’ll say,”  
“I’m in yer bed, Hanz.”  
“Scoundrel. Still, you are rather handsome, so I suppose I can forgive you.”  
“Mr. Shimada!” Jesse gasps, hand over his chest. “You’re not sayin’ yer only with me for my rugged looks?!”  
“Of course not! I’m also with you because you’re going to tolerate the very artistic foreign film I am putting on. With captions.” 

That prompts an eyeroll from Jesse, who opens his arms for Hanzo to settle into as the movie starts. He carefully wraps the serape around them, making sure all limbs are covered.

“Han, Mewtwo Strikes Back is not a Wes Anderson, subbed or not.”  
“It is a work of _art_ , Jesse. It is very beautiful and you will appreciate it.”  
“I’m gonna point to every one of the lil’ critters and ask which one Pikachu is.”  
“You know which one Pikachu is, Jesse, and you know all the horse Pokemon too,” Hanzo said smugly. “Now be quiet so we don’t miss the exposition.”  
“Like ya don’t have the script memorized.”  
“Shh!” 

Jesse chuckled, relaxing against the pillows. He feels Hanzo sigh softly and settle more snugly into him. Hanzo is soft and warm and he smells nice. He’s far more than Jesse had ever dreamed of getting, and here he was, _in his arms_. 

He has to admit, it’s pretty sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't belive I actually finished a multichap! I'm so excited!!!! As always, thank you so much for reading, and come say hi on tumblr at spiciest-sideblog !
> 
> I am going to try to get out my other WIP, with ace Hanzo, during ace awareness week, but it's already Thursday so... don't count on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, you can find me on tumblr at spiciest-sideblog.tumblr.com ! Send me an anon or two!


End file.
